Rose's Night Terrors
by AmyTheFandomQueen
Summary: Rose has a nightmare on the TARDIS and the Doctor comforts her, but is there something else going on? A quick cute TenPetals oneshot, enjoy and leave me a review!


**AN: Hello Sweeties! I had this cute idea so I decided to write this little oneshot. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review! -Amy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did Rose would still be on the show.**

Rose walked into the control room wearing her favorite pajamas "Goodnight Doctor."

The Doctor was hopping around the controls flipping switches and pressing buttons. The Doctor looked up when he heard Rose's voice "Goodnight Rose. Sleep well."

Rose smiled and walked down to her room. She got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

The Doctor went down to the TARDIS library to read a book before he went to sleep in his own room.

Rose tossed and turned in her bed, face glistened with sweat before she woke up screaming. The Doctor jumped out of his chair and ran down to Rose's bedroom flinging open her door and saw her hugging her knees and crying.

The Doctor's face twisted into a concerned look as he slowly walked over to Rose and whispered "Rose? Are you okay?"

Rose slowly lifted her head, tears streaming down her face with fear and pain in her eyes "I-I'm sor-sorry" she managed to choke out before laying her head in her lap again.

The Doctor took one look at her tear streamed face and chocolate brown eyes and felt crushed inside. He sat down next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders "It's okay Rose, you don't have to apologize. What's wrong?"

Rose didn't respond. The Doctor placed a gentle hand on her back "Rose please, talk to me."

Rose choked out another sob before lifting her head and answering "I-it wa-was a ni-nightmare. I-I'm fine."

The Doctor lifted a hand and brushed the tears off her face "Rose it's okay, I'm here. Please tell me what happened."

Rose shook her head as more sobs racked her body "It do-doesn't mat-matter. You should g-go."

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair "Of course it matters Rose! I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay."

Rose leaned into the hug and cried into the Doctor's pinstriped suit "Okay. I-I'm sorry."

The Doctor rubbed small circles on her back "Please stop apologizing you've done nothing wrong."

Rose didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while only hearing the soft hums of the TARDIS before the Doctor broke the silence "Rose? I need you to tell me what happened."

Rose took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling "I-I can't."

The Doctor rested his chin on top of her head "Rose please? I want you to be okay."

Rose looked into the Doctor's cocoa brown eyes and saw compassion and worry, and she melted "I told you. I had a nightmare. I'm okay now." She looked at her hands knowing he was going to push the subject even more.

The Doctor sighed and a pushed a stray hair out of Rose's eyes "Rose I want to make sure it's nothing super serious. Listen, I can look inside your head if you want, it doesn't hurt and you can imagine a closed door to anything personal. But only if you want." He took Rose's hands and looked into her warm brown eyes.

Rose met here eyes with the Doctor's and tried a small smile "Okay."

The Doctor gave her a gentle smile "I'm not forcing you Rose, you know that?"

Rose nodded "Yeah I know, I trust you."

The Doctor gently kissed the top of her head and placed his fingers on her temples "You'll feel a little pressure when I enter your mind, okay?"

Rose managed a small smile "Okay."

The Doctor nodded and continued until he was in Rose's mind. He looked around seeing mostly opened doors and a few closed ones.

The open doors were things like childhood memories, adventures they'd been on, and mostly everyone they've ever saved. The one thing he didn't expect was the amount of love he felt in her mind. She loved so much, her family, the people they saved, the TARDIS, and mostly the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped walking once it hit him "She _**loves**_ me?" The Doctor smiled to himself. After everything she _**loves **_him, and he felt the same. He had ever since he had those big ears and leather jacket, the second he grabbed her hand he felt something. The Doctor couldn't stop smiling, it didn't even need saying.

The Doctor walked down her long hall of memories until he found the one he was looking for. He put his hand through the dream/memory and felt it pulse through his head

_Rose was screaming, held back by Cybermen as she struggled to get away. The Doctor being dragged to his death, kept repeating the same words to Rose over and over again "Rose I'm sorry, so so sorry, Rose please I mean it I'm so sorry!"_

_Tears were streaming down her face, mascara dripping black as she screamed "NO DOCTOR! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!"_

_The Doctor was stunned but before he could answer he was pulled out of the room leaving Rose alone with Cybermen._

The dream stopped and The Doctor was back in Rose's mind. He brought his hand up to his face feeling warm tears on his cheeks. He wiped them off and pushed away from Rose's mind.

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Rose's tear filled ones staring back at him. He gently took his hands of her temples and pulled her into a hug. He heard her quiet sobs on his shoulder "Rose?"

She didn't answer for a while "Yes?"

He took a deep breathe a looked into her fear filled eyes "Rose are you okay?"

She nodded "Yeah I'm okay. You can leave."

The Doctor looked at his hands "Rose I know you're scared about what I saw, but it's okay. I'm not going to let that happen to you. Rose I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you."

Rose managed a small smile "I'm sorry about what you saw, you probably think… oh I don't know what you're thinking."

The Doctor smiled at her "Rose stop. It's fine, I know."

Rose looked up at the ceiling "I'm sorry. I should go to sleep."

The Doctor sighed "Rose, it's okay becau-" The Doctor was interrupted by Rose's lips on his

Rose pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands "Oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry!"

The Doctor met Rose's eyes and gave her a small smile "Rose it's okay."

She looked at her hands and felt tears sting at the back of her eyes.

The Doctor put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to eye-level view and leaned in to meet her lips. He pulled back and smiled at her.

Rose was stunned "Bu-but I-" The Doctor interrupted her.

The Doctor looked into her chocolate brown eyes "Rose I-I- love you."

Rose felt the tears run down her face and made no move of wiping them away. She smiled at the Doctor and laughed a breathy laugh "I love you too."

They both smiled as they closed the gap between them.

**The End**

**So I hope you enjoyed that! Anyway feel free to check out some of my other stories, and please leave a review! Allons-y and Geronimo my companions! -Amy**


End file.
